deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
The Peng Treasure
The Peng Treasure is a type of 'prize' found in all (singleplayer) installments of the Dead Space series. The Treasure itself is molded into the shape of a woman; The Treasure may be obtained only once throughout a single play-through, but can be obtained again upon a subsequent play-through of the singleplayer campaign. Once obtaining the Treasure, the player is awarded a achievement/trophy, and may sell the item at The Store for a great sum of Credits. Peng The term "Peng" is believed by many to be a type of erotic entrainment/services featuring an attractive woman. Many also believe that Peng may also be referring to a type of recreational drug, or both. Aboard the USG Ishimura and Titan Station, multiple posters and graffiti found on the walls of the Sprawl feature a female with lines such as: "I Want More Peng." Or more notably: "There's Always Peng!" In multiple languages, "Peng" is often slang for "attractive" or "money." See Trivia section for more information. ''Dead Space'' In Dead Space The Peng Treasure is only accessible in Chapter 11 of the game, but the Treasure can be seen in Chapter 1: New Arrivals; The Treasure can be found and picked up by Kinesis in a dividing lane between two entry lanes in the hangar bay. It is located on the floor between the two large walkways. You will need to use Kinesis in order to pick up the Treasure. Once you obtain the Peng Treasure, you will unlock an Achievement/Trophy titled "There's Always Peng!" Which is worth 15 Gamerscore on Xbox 360, and a Bronze Trophy on PlayStation 3. The Peng Treasure can be sold in a Store for 30,000 (Xbox 360 platform) Credits, making it the most valuable treasure found in the game. ''Dead Space 2'' thumb|300px|right In Dead Space 2, The Peng Treasure can be found in Chapter 7: Power from the Sun. After using Watchman Phillips' corpse to unlock the door of his office and navigating three successive corridors to come upon the mainframe room, there are two chambers you must enter to defeat the mainframe's lockout. In the left chamber right next to the access hatch the player comes out of (entering the left chamber) there is another diagram showing the player how to arrange the various circuits, different from the diagram to unlock the lockout. When you arrange the circuits shown on the diagram they will turn blue instead of green. Upon completion, another reroute button will become exposed. Use that button to rotate the access hatch to enter the back room; The Treasure is found in the back of the room, in clear sight, sitting upright on the floor. Collecting the Peng Treasure will award the player with the Achievement/Trophy 'Collect Peng.' It can be sold in the Store for 10,000 Credits. ''Dead Space 2: Severed'' thumb|right|300px|Severed's Peng Treasure In the Dead Space 2: Severed DLC, the Peng Treasure returns. It can be found near the first maintenance access point that Gabe Weller uses in his escape from Titan Memorial Medical Center in the boiler room. Once collecting The Treasure, the player will be awarded with the Achievement/Trophy 'Peng Me Again'.[[List of Achievements and Trophies for Dead Space 2]] It can be sold for 10,000 Credits at the Store. ''Dead Space (Mobile) In ''Dead Space (Mobile), The Peng Treasure is found in Chapter 12: Yesterday's Problem in the Reactor Core while fighting The Boss. The Treasure is located directly behind the machine used to kill The Boss. The Treasure must be obtained before defeating The Boss; Collecting The Peng Treasure rewards the player with the "There's Always Peng" achievement.﻿ In addition, the Peng Treasure can be sold in the Store for 50,000 Credits. Trivia *The Peng Treasure has the smallest value in Dead Space 2, but the Treasure is worth obtaining due to what you find in the room with it: Two, and on very rare occasions three, Power Nodes can be found in the same room as The Treasure. *In several Scandinavian languages, "Peng" can be used as another word for "coin" or "money." In German, "Peng" is also considered to be the sound a gun, or firearm makes when fired/firing. *The in game description of The Treasure is the same as the achievement name: "There's Always Peng!" *It is a great asset in Dead Space (mobile), as its sell back value will earn you enough Credits to buy a Level 2 RIG, and is 1/4 the cost of the Heavy Pulse Rifle. *In the United Kingdom, "Peng" is a slang-term used to mean "good" or "attractive," usually, but not exclusively in description of a person's appearance. *The Peng Treasure can be useful when you need spending money for weapons, Power Nodes, ammunition, Health Packs and Stasis packs. *According to several online dictionary services, the definition of "Peng" is "an attractive woman." Or a "good looking person." *In Canada, an individual who holds a degree in engineering then passes a proficiency test several years later, is referred to as a "P.Eng." It is generally accepted that this abbreviation is expanded to be "Professional Engineer," which happens to be Isaac's described profession. *Peng is also described in Urban Dictionary here *In the Dead Space 2: Severed DLC, the Peng achievement/trophy is titled "Peng Me Again." *One of Dead Space's Object Artists' is named Wang Peng. *The Peng Treasure is often mistakenly referred to as a "statue," by many Dead Space players. Gallery File:PengStatue.png|Peng Treasure in-game File:60191_424050766658_18523496658_5169571_1925790_n.jpg|Peng poster as it is featured on Titan Station File:PENG_DS2.jpg deadspace peng.png|Dead Space (Mobile) Peng Sign PengPickUp.png|The Peng Treasure, as seen in Dead Space once picked up. Sources es:The Peng Treasure Category:Lore Category:Gameplay